Sauve moi
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Nouvelle histoire ecrite sur demande de mon amie! Alors lisez, jugez et Reviewez! Attention, ca ce passe apres le tome 5!


A savoir, si vous n'avez pas lut le tome 5 de Harry Potter, ne lisez pas la suite de chapitre, je ne veux rien vous dévoilez, même si je vous dévoile un truc dans ce chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Titre : Sauve moi  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Aucun pour le moment, mais ce sera sûrement romance  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de m'appartiens sauf : Mrs. Applicate(inspirer de K.A Applegate!) Luna DA(inspirer de ma propre personne, mais elle n'est pas encore la) Et Elizabeth Snape(Inspirer de je ne sais qui! Mais elle a été créer par une super fille que j'aime beaucoup qui s'appelle Geneviève!!!!)  
  
En résumer : Bon, résumer, je ne suis pas super mais je vais tenter de faire ce que je peut : Après la mort de ses parents adoptifs, Elizabeth se retrouve a Poudlard ou elle est confronter a son vrai père qu'elle ne connais pas beaucoup et a tout les élèves de l'école! Pour le moment, ça ressemble a ça, mais ça deviendra mieux au fil des chapitre!  
  
Mot de l'auteur : Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec ça, c'est pas grand chose! Pour le moment, Elizabeth va s'habituer puis se faire des petits amis ou pas! Elle va apprendre a connaître son père. Elle apprendra a connaître Draco( Je n'ai pas mis Drago Maefoy et Rogue parce que je trouve ça laid, donc, Malfoy et Snape resterons en anglais) Faut savoir que cette histoire est écrite sur demande! C'est mon amie Geneviève qui ma demander de l'écrire! Et mon idée est partie un certain Vendredi 12 Mars en revenant du cinéma ou on était aller voir Secrete Window avec le beau. . . . JOHNNY DEPPPPPPPP!  
  
Bon ok, Alors, mon histoire est baser un petit peu sur une chanson, mais je la trouve ridicule!!! J'aime juste les paroles, alors pour le moment je m'abstiens de commentaire et de dévoiler le titre de la chansons ridicule!  
  
Bon alors, bonne lecture!!  
  
Ah oui et pardon pour les fautes! Je déteste me corriger mais je fait ce que je peut pour ne pas avoir de fautes trop voyante! Comme si vous voyez des mots oublier ou des mot \changer comme dans ma fic Les yeux de la mort ou je me suis tromper enfer Souffert et souvent, la je vous autorise a me le dire, mais sinon, taisez vous si vous voulez avoir une suite! Concentrer vous sur l'histoire et pas les fautes stupides! Oui je veux être écrivain, d'accord, mais c'est pas moi qui va me corriger, alors foutez moi patience avec les fautes d'octographe!!! Ca m'enrage plus que autre chose!  
  
Merci bien  
  
Oh oui et je vais bientôt publier une histoire que je garde en resserve! Le jeu de l'ange! C'est une histoire du style de Les yeux de la mort, si vous lisez cette histoire!  
  
Alors je vous laisse lire et laissez moi des review pour me commenter ma fic et si vous avez des idée de suite ou si vous imaginez la suite, vous pouvez me l'écrire, c'est toujours amusant de savoir ce que le autres pensent de ce qui va arriver! Hihihihihi  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Dans sa mémoire c'est un trou noir  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux noir comme la nuit et aux yeux bleu azur était assise sur lit, elle essuyait ces larmes et se secouait mentalement.  
  
-ELIZABETH!!! Cria une voix.  
  
La jeune fille du nom de Elizabeth laissa échapper un dernier sanglot, essuya a nouveau ses larmes, se leva et lissa sa robe en attendant les pas de la personne qui l'appelait approcher. La porte s'ouvrit une jolie dame entra.  
  
-Elizabeth. . . oh ma pauvre chérie! Di t'elle.  
  
La tête basse Elizabeth ne répondit pas. La dame s'approcha de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement.  
  
-Reprend toi ma belle, tu sais ce qui arrive au esprit faible! Dit la dame.  
  
-Oui, je sais Madame Applicate! Répondit Elizabeth en relevant la tête.  
  
-Je suis désoler pour tes parents adoptifs! Dit Mrs. Applicate. Mais maintenant que nous avons retrouver ton père, je suis certaine que tu aimerais le retrouver tout de suite!  
  
Elizabeth acquiesça, Mrs. Applicate emmena Elizabeth dans le hall d'entrer de la maison, ses bagages était déjà tout fait. Elle les regarda en silence puis les souvenirs de ses parents adoptifs lui reviens en mémoire, refoulant un montagne de larmes et de sanglots, elle baissa la tête.  
  
-Je t'ai dés inscrite de Beaubaton et tu ira a Poudlard, ton père y est et je crois qu'on la avertis de ta venu! Expliqua Mrs Applicate.  
  
-Pourquoi n'a t'il jamais dédaigner a s'occuper de moi? Demanda Elizabeth sentant toute peine la quitter soudain.  
  
-C'est a Lui qui faudra demander ma petite! Mais n'oublis pas une chose, garde la tête haute et fière, n'oublis pas que tu est une sorcière de sang pure, mon enfant! Conseilla la dame de la protection de l'enfance qui s'occupait des orphelins sorciers.  
  
-Je ne tacherais pas de l'oubliez, soyez s'en certaine! Répliqua Elizabeth en attrapant son sac et en sortant déjà de la merveilleuse demeure dans la quelle elle avait vécut plusieurs années.  
  
Mrs. Applicate soupira, elle avait toujours détester voir ces enfants, dont elle avait la garde, partir vers l'inconnu retrouver des parents familiers qui les avaient abandonner. Elle attrapa la valise et la cage du chat de la jeune fille et sortis a sa suite. Dehors, une limousine noir les attendaient. Le chauffeur débarrassait les deux dames de leur bagages, les mis dans le coffre et ouvrit la porte d'une manière très gentleman. Elizabeth s'assit près de la fenêtre et déjà, elle perdit son regard dans le paysage qui ne défilait pas encore. Mrs.Applicate, s'assit a ses cotes et sachant que rien de la ferait parler, garda le silence.  
  
Une heure, ça leurs pris une heure avant d'arriver a la gare ou devait partir le train qui emmenait Elizabeth vers sa nouvelle destiner. Mrs. Applicate aida Elizabeth a franchir la barrière 9 3/4 et a monter dans le train. Elle avait au moins dix minutes d'avance. Elizabeth s'installa dans un compartiments vide, Mrs.Applicate quitta la gare. Elizabeth ouvrit la cage de son chat qui s'appelait Caramel. Le chat orange rayer de lignes noir ressemblait d'avantage a un tigre qu'a un chat, sauta sur les genou de sa maîtresse et se laissa cajoler tout en ronronnant de bonheur. Elle passa bon nombre de minutes a cajoler son chat avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre. Trois personnes de son age se tenait sur le seuil. Une fille au cheveux chocolat et boursoufler, un garçon de grande taille roux et un garçon au cheveux noir d'ébène, aux yeux vert pétillant dont la flamme s'était éteinte derrière ces lunettes ronde.  
  
-Tu voit bien qu'il n'y a plus de compartiment vide! Dit le roux.  
  
-Oui, trouvons autre chose! Dit la fille.  
  
-A moins qu'elle ne veule partager son compartiment! Hasarda le roux.  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas vraiment! J'aimerais d'avantage passer mon premier voyage seule, si ça ne vous embête pas! Répliqua Elizabeth.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noir n'avait rien dit et dévisageas Elizabeth sans retenu. La fille haussa les épaule et s'apprêta a repartir, mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivit, décida de rester.  
  
-Tu est nouvelle? Demanda t'elle alors.  
  
-Eh bien, tu semble devenir de plus en plus intelligente, peut-être un jour sera tu la fille la plus intelligente du monde malgré que tu sois aussi conne que ma souris que je n'ai pas! Répliqua Elizabeth.  
  
Le roux ouvrit très grand ses yeux bleus et dévisageas Elizabeth, le garçon au cheveux d'ébène se limita a un sourire, tant qu'a la fille, elle était complètement indigner.  
  
-Je suis la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard! Déclara t'elle.  
  
-Je crois que nous devrions te remédier ce titre un autre jour, tu ne semble pas plus intelligente que ma souris! Dit Elizabeth.  
  
-Mais tu n'a pas de souris! Dit le roux en riant. Mais j'admet qu'Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse.  
  
-Ah, et bien tu devrais peut-être élargir ton champ de connaissance!  
  
-Comment t'appelle tu? Demanda pour le première fois, le garçon au cheveux noir.  
  
-Elizabeth et vous?  
  
-Je suis Ron Weasley! Dit le roux.  
  
-Hermione Granger! Se présenta la fille.  
  
-Et moi je suis Harry!  
  
-Très bien! Dit Elizabeth sans plus porter attention a eux.  
  
-C'est tout? Demanda Ron. Tu ne sais pas qui est Harry n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui je le sais, c'est Harry!  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire avant de murmurer :  
  
-Je l'aime bien!  
  
Et de partir avec ces amis. Elizabeth se retrouva seule et remarqua quelle train devenait de s'ébranler pour filer tel un serpent parmi les arbres, les champs et les villages. Après avoir caresser nombres de fois son chat, elle se mis dans la lectures d'un livre écrit par un moldu. Le livre avait pour titre Fenêtre Secrète et qui donnait la chair de poule a la jeune fille. A nouveau la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, mais Elizabeth n'en fit rien. Trois garçon entra et referma la porte derrière eux, ils s'installa sans toutefois demander son avis a Elizabeth. Un garçon s'assit devant elle et les deux autres sur les banquette près de eux. Le garçon assit devant la jeune fille attira son attention.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu voit bien que je lis alors fiche moi la paix! Déjà que je ne suis pas d'accord a votre présence ici dédaigner quand même a me foutre la paix! Répliqua Elizabeth sans relever la tête.  
  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas offenser un gentil rat de bibliothèque! Dit le garçon en riant d'un air narquois.  
  
-Attention a ma souris, elle mord! Conseilla la jeune fille.  
  
-Quelle souris? Demanda le garçon légèrement inquiet.  
  
-La souris que je n'ai pas mais qui fait quand même peur a tout le monde! En revanche mon chat est peut sociable!  
  
Le garçon en parut pas comprendre et son silence fit relever la tête d'elizabeth. Il était blond, les cheveux lisser sur le crane, le nez pointu, les yeux gris froid. Il était assez grand, il était muscler et abordait un sourire narquois presque tout le temps coller au lèvres.  
  
-Je nous présente! Dit t'il. Voici Crabe et Goyle! Reprit t'il en pointant les deux garçons qui avait plutôt de deux murs ambulant que deux garçon de 16ans. Je suis Malefoy, Draco Malfoy!  
  
-Génial! Répliqua Elizabeth en replongent dans son livre.  
  
-Et toi? Fit la voix de Draco.  
  
-Voici mon chat Caramel. Dit t'elle en désignant son chat sur ces genoux. Ma souris tu la connais déjà, tant qu'a moi, je suis Elizabeth!  
  
-Pourquoi tu présente tes animaux? Demanda Draco.  
  
-Oh! Dit Elizabeth en relevant la tête et en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Parce que ce n'est pas ça que tu as fait? Oh pardon moi, je ne savais pas que ça, c'était humain et possédait des pouvoir magique, je suis totalement désoler!  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture. Crabe et Goyle restèrent hébéter devant les propos d'Elizabeth, tant qu'a Draco, il riait de bon cœur.  
  
Le reste du voyage ce passa en silence. Elizabeth lisait son roman de plus en plus passionnant, Crabe et Goyle étaient en pleine partie de cartes explosive et Draco regardait par la fenêtre comme perdu dans ces penser. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils se levèrent tous et Elizabeth dut les suives. Elle avait toujours son livre a la main et elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Draco se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'un géant appelait les premières années.  
  
-C'est avec lui qui faut aller! Dit t'il en se dirigeant avec ces gorilles vers une calèche qui les attendait.  
  
Elizabeth observa longuement les chevaux qui tiraient les calèches avant de les reconnaître. Ayant vu les cadavres de ses parents adoptifs, elle voyait très nettement les Sombrals qui tiraient les calèche l'air digne. Elizabeth se dirigea vers le géant qui la dévisagea quelque peu avant de se reprendre et d'entreprendre la traverser du lac. Arriver devant l'école, les premières années montaient les escaliers de pierre puis se retrouva devant une femme a l'aspect sévère. Elle expliqua toute les règles de l'école toute en pressentant le nom des quatre maisons qui devaient accueillir chacun des élèves présent dans le hall. Puis elle les guida dans une grande salle au plafond découvert. Mais Elizabeth compris très vite que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle se planta devant le professeur McGonagall avec les autres et attendit patiemment.  
  
Pendant que les premières années était repartit, Elizabeth observa les professeur. Elle reconnut le professeur Dumbledore, pour l'avoir un jour déjà vu au ministère de la magie, puis elle reconnut le nain, le professeur Flitwick puis son regards se posa sur le professeur de potion, elle haussa les épaules sans le reconnaître et se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule devant toute la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, s'éclaircit la gorge et m\promena son regard sur les élèves assembler devant lui.  
  
-Cette années, nous accueillons deux nouvelles personnes! Déclara t'il. Premièrement le professeur Luna DA qui assurera le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi une élève, venue de Beaubaton. Je vais donc vous la pressentez, Minerva, pouvez vous appelez cette gentille demoiselle?  
  
Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, puis d'une voix forte, elle appela :  
  
-Snape Elizabeth!  
  
Un long murmure rompit le silence et le professeur de potion semblait figer. Elizabeth décida d'ignorer tout et monta les deux escaliers qui la séparait du tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête et attendit. Le choixpeau mit un temps indéfinis a parler dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il parla, se fut pour dire :  
  
-Hum. . . je vois. . . . je sais ou est ta place! Tu sais, cette maison te va très bien! Dit t'il. SERPENTARD!!  
  
Peut d'élèves a la table des Serpentard applaudit. Elizabeth se releva et s'y dirigea sans demander son reste. Elle s'assit entre deux élèves et garda la tête légèrement basse et fixa son assiette vide. Le professeur Dumbledore se releva, annonça les règles de sécurité puis annonça :  
  
-Votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a quelque ennuie, mais elle sera la demain pour vous accueillir a votre premier cour! Dit t'il. J'allais presque oublier de spécifier que mademoiselle Elizabeth Snape entre en sixième années et j'ose espérer que vous lui ferais une accueille digne de Poudlard!  
  
Il tapa dans ces mains et les assiette se remplit de nourritures les plus délicieuse. Tous se mis a manger. Elizabeth ne répondait pas au élèves qui lui posait des questions, puis le repas achever elle suivit les Serpentard a leur salle commune au couleur verte et noire. Elle monta en compagnie de Pansy Pakinson se coucher dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec elle. 


End file.
